Twin sister of Discord
by I. M. Rally
Summary: I know this is weird, but my OC, Aggie, appeared in Bride of Discord. Then, before Discord and Fluttershy's wedding, there will be a strong bond between Discord and Aggie. What will it be? What way to find out. Note: It should be crossover with Dog with a blog, but only Stan the talking dog appeared in this story, and it will not seen in public if it was noted 'crossover'.


**This story sets within the time period of Bride of Discord before the wedding day. What you folks didn't know there was Agatha, aka Aggie, a human from another humanworld, which it was not like in 'Equestria girls' world, but different one. Aggie came to Equestrian before Discord first broke free from stone, and took over Equestria. Like the Main 6 in Equestria girls, Aggie has pony ears, Pegasus wings and a pony tail. When she watched the Mane 6 used the elements of harmony against Discord, Aggie recorded it on camera, but she didn't capture the part that Discord escape. 3 years later, before Discord showed up from exile, he saved Aggie from large dragons who attacked her. She hasn't told the ponies that she was saved by the spirit of chaos, but it was a regret for her. In this story, after Discord and Fluttershy propose and a day before the wedding, Aggie volunteered to decorate the wedding for them.**

* * *

"Thanks for planning the wedding, Aggie." Fluttershy thanked her. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't mention it, Fluttershy." Aggie hangs a streamer near the castle window. "Just being a good friend."

"Ooh, so this half-human helped decorating our wedding. " Discord interrupted. "Well, I met this pony." He showed a female purple earth-pony with emo features. "She also owned the decorations, so she'll have to work with you." He said to Aggie.

"But, but…" Aggie doesn't know what to say as she nodded. Since Discord was now reformed, Aggie's goal was to be closed to Discord like a best friend. "Alright."

"Excellent!" He exclaimed as he put his claw on his fiancé. "Come on, darling. Let's leave them decorate our wedding."

"Come on, let's decorate this wedding." Aggie said cheerfully as she and the emo pony helped each other decorate the room.

* * *

Few moments later, while Discord and Fluttershy were playing flirting at each other, the Emo pony interrupted, and said to Discord. "I don't want to work with that half-pony anymore." She deadpanned. "That girl disagrees with my ideas."

" _Oh no, she's doing it to Aggie_." He said in his thoughts. _"Why did I push Aggie to work with this pony? Oh yeah, to prove to Fluttershy and to everypony else that I've changed."_ He stood up, moved away from Fluttershy with the Emo pony to have a secret converstion. "Hey, how about this time you stay working with Aggie?"

"Maybe." The emo pony noticed the I teams ID around Discord's neck. "That's a really cool necklace. It would look so nice on my neck."

Discord glared at the pony, and growled. "How can something so evil is better than me?" He has no choice, but to give up the ID that Aggie gave to him.

* * *

Back to Aggie and the Emo pony, they almost finish decorating the room.

"I'm so glad we almost finish decorating." Aggie smiled.

"Yeah, lovely." The Emo pony deadpanned.

Then, Aggie noticed the I teams ID around the Emo pony's neck.

"Hey, my friend, Discord, has that." Aggie pointed the ID.

"Well, not anymore." Emo pony explained. "Your friend gave it to me so I stay working with you."

Aggie doesn't believe what the pony said, and glared at her. "Do you even like wedding decorations, or is it all a filthy lie?"

She marched out of the room, and saw Discord, still playing flirting at Fluttershy.

She hated to interrupt the moment, but she poked Discord's back, and whispered, "Discord, did you give that emo your I teams ID so she would work with me?"

Discord can't explain in front of Fluttershy as he dragged Aggie away from Fluutershy with a private conversation. "I'm so sorry, Aggie. But in my defense…" He pointed Fluttershy, and she waved back at him.

Aggie changed her mood in anger at Discord, "Discord, you did this to me to impress Fluttershy? You're worse than that Emo pony! YOU'RE NOT MY TWIN BROTHER ANYMORE!"

She rushed outside, and cried as Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike came. Aggie ran through them without looking back.

Discord heard that last sentence from the half-human. Did she said' Twin brother'? Why did she called her 'twin' even though they weren't related.

Just then, the Emo pony interrupted him, "If you really let me keep this necklace forever, I'll be your twin."

Discord glared at the pony, yet feeling guilty for Aggie.

* * *

At the Canterlot Inn, Aggie packed her things in anger as she put all of her things on her bag.

Just then, Discord entered the room, and saw Aggie was about to walk out. "Aggie, I am so sorry about what happened earlier. Please, don't be mad at me."

"Of course, I'm mad at you!" Aggie shouted. "I trusted you, and you lied to me and used me."

"And I am so sorry. I just got a little carried away. One day, you'll understand that liking a pony or a person can make you do dumb things."

"I'll never understand! What you did was terrible!"

"Aggie, I don't understand you called me twin brother."

"And then, it doesn't matter anymore. You're not my twin brother anymore."

Aggie walked out of the room, and flew back to Ponyville.

"Oh man, what did I do this time?" Discord said with guilt.

* * *

Discord returned to the castle to make a little set up for his wedding. Just then, Aggie came with a large box.

"Here Discord, I want to give this to you."

"Oh, good, you're talking to me," Discord exclaimed. "So you're not angry anymore? We're twins again? Like what you've said?"

"I'm not angry anymore, but we're still not twins." Aggie put the box in front of Discord. "So I want to give all this to you."

"What is it?" Discord asked. The box is full of the stuff, like cotton candy, a glass of chocolate milk, flying pies, and all of Discord's stuff that were part of his chaos. These are the stuff that Discord gave to Aggie a few months ago when he was reformed, and started to hang out since then.

He took out a giant apple from the box. "Aggie, I gave you this apple." Then, he took out a birthday card. "And I made you this card for your birthday. What is going on?"

"It's all the stuff that I saved in my special memory box from everything we've done together." Aggie explained. "Since we're not twins anymore, I don't want it."

"All right, Aggie. Enough. I know that I messed up, but I've already apologized. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you, but you can't stay mad at me."

"I said I'm not mad. I'm just doing what you did right now. Life's too short to have a best friend that makes you feel bad."

"Yeah, and I though your best friends are the ponies."

"Actually, the ponies weren't my _best_ friends. Do you know who my best friend was? The best friend who is not a pony? And the best friend in all of Equestria? _YOU_ were."

When Aggie left the room, Discord finally understood why Aggie called him 'twin brother', because she thinks he was her best friend. Perhaps it's because he saved her from the dragons, and hasn't told the ponies about Discord's presence back then.

* * *

Later, at Aggie's house, Stan, the talking dog, dressed like Batman, guided Aggie inside the house that it was filled with decorations, and a banner that says 'Twin con'.

"What's all this?" Asked Aggie.

"Welcome to Twin-Con!" Stan announced. "It's like Comic-Con, but instead of all the cool stuff, it's all about twins.

"Then why are you wearing that?" She asked about the costume.

"I'm Bat-Stan." Stan replied with a deep masculine voice, like the voice of Batman.

"What does Bat-Stan have to do with twins?"

"This is my costume for Comic-Con. It took me forever to make, I'm not just gonna wear it once." Then, he changed his voice to normal tune, "And you're dressed as Aggie, right?"

"I am Aggie." Aggie crossed her arms.

"Wow, you are really committed to cosplay." The dog chuckled.

Then, Discord appeared in the room. "All right, I've got it from here, Stan. Thank you."

"If you need me, just use this." Stan pushed a button, activating a flashlight with a shadow of a dog. "Or just call out 'Bat-Stan, come here, boy.' That works, too."

As Stan left the two friends alone, Discord excitingly started, "So, Chloe, I was going through the box you gave me, and it looked like a little collection of memorabilia." He showed the things from Aggie's box were placed in a table and around the room. "So I got the idea to make this exhibition."

"How long is this going to take?" Aggie asked.

"Well, the walking tour takes 60 minutes." Discord put the headphones on Aggie's head and ears.

"You've got five." She deadpanned.

"Okay, then." Discord removed the headphones from Aggie ears, "I'll talk faster than that dog, Stan's Patrick Stewart impression on the recording."

Then, Aggie noticed a corn on the shrine of hers, "This is my first corn that turned in popcorn that you gave me. I forgot this was in my box."

"Hey, I remember this." She spotted the painting canvas. "This is the first painting you ever painted of me."

"And I painted you exactly how you told me to." He showed the painting to her, a painting of Aggie in her full pony form, and a flow chart cloud as a cutie mark.

"I'm glad you talked me out of the piano. Too much." Then, Aggie saw a canvas with cotton candy on it, which she recognizes it. "This is the picture I drew with cotton candy. This wasn't in my memory box."

"No. It was in my memory box." Discord said.

Aggie was touched in shock that discord has his own memory box, "Discord, you have one, too?"

"Of course. You're not the only one who treasures our memories." He smiled proudly, "I know that I messed up, but look around." Discord made Aggie looked around the room. The room was full of things and canvases that made them friends ever since. "We have so many good memories together. And I hope that I can have my best friend back, who treated me like a brother."

Aggie's smiled even wider as her eyes twinkled in cuteness.

"Nopony's ever wanted to be my brother or sister. Nopony wanted to." He added. "Until you volunteered to. But why?"

"Well, we have so much in common, and Fluttershy said you lost your family when you were little. And I was thinking that, not only you will have wife and kids in the future, but you also need a sister." Aggie explained. "If you want to."

"Besides having a family of my own, I always wanted to have a sibling to fill this new box I made with new memories." Discord pointed the new memory box that says 'Twins'

"This will be our first new memory." Aggie took the headphones from Discord's paw, and put it inside the 'Twins' memory box.

"I love you, Aggie." Discord said.

"I love you too, Discord." Aggie smiled. "You will always be my twin brother."

Discord and Aggie shared a big brotherly/sisterly hug.

Stan, still in his batman costume, watched the scene in touch, "Awww. I mean…" He changed his voice to a deep voice again, "'Aawww'"

Discord turned to Stan, and said. "Stan, I never thanked you for helping me set this all up."

"And you'll never have to." The dog said, still in deep batman voice, "Actually, you probably should. I worked really hard."

Discord rolled his eyes as Aggie chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Friendship lesson: You have a responsibility not to take your loved ones for granted._**

* * *

 **Well, that's how Discord and Aggie became adoptive twin siblings. I can't put the scene where Discord shared Aggie his chaotic powers because it took place during the reception of Discord and Fluttershy's wedding in "Bride of Discord". You probably wonder why I put Stan the dog from "Dog with a blog" in this story. I just want my story a little comedy. So I hope you liked this.**

 **Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
